


Cinder: Slime Maiden

by MatrixNova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Shameless Smut, Slime, Smut, Symbiote - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova
Summary: Cinder is summoned to Salem's private chamber for something. What could it be?
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Salem
Kudos: 5
Collections: RWBY X Slime/Symbiote Smut





	Cinder: Slime Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> My tenth one-shot overall. I hope people like it.

Cinder was walking to her mistress's chambers, wondering what she could have wanted at the moment. She was rarely ever summoned, so this must've been important to her. When she entered the chamber, she saw Salem sitting on her bed with a small box in her hand. "You summoned me, mistress?" Cinder asked.

"Indeed I did, Cinder." Salem confirmed. "Please sit down." 

Cinder did just that, taking a seat next to her mistress. "So, is there a reason why I've been summoned, mistress?"

"Of course, Cinder. I want to give this to you." Salem held the small box in her hand out to Cinder.

"May I ask what is inside of this box?" Cinder raised an eyebrow.

"I prefer you don't. It's actually a surprise for you that I want you to test when the time comes. Do you understand?" Salem stated.

"Perfectly, mistress. I will test this little surprise to it's fullest potential." Cinder bowed gracefully.

"I know you will, my dear. Dismissed." Salem gestured.

Cinder made her leave, not seeing her mistress's grin. When she got back to her room, she put the box on the top of her dresser and went to lie down. Her mind had questions now: What was in the box? Would she please her mistress? As she drifted off, the box seemingly opened by itself and a black and purple slime oozed out of the box, onto the floor, and made it's way to Cinder's bed. Once it reached the foot of the bed, it began crawling upwards and onto her body. Cinder felt a weird sensation on her legs, but it didn't feel bad. "Oooohhh..." Cinder breathed, causing the slime to pause. When there was no danger of Cinder waking, the slime continued covering her body, moving slowly and sensually. Cinder was moaning at this point out loud. A tentacle protruded from the slime and rubbed the inside of her thighs, causing her to moan more.

A little later, Cinder began to awaken and she saw the slime covering her and she was back in Salem's chambers. Gasping out loud, she tried to rip it off, only making it fit her beautiful figure tighter, letting her nipples and pussy show through it. "My, my, I keep forgetting you have a wonderful figure, Cinder Fall." Salem smiled walking into view.

"Mistress Salem? Forgive my tone, but what the fuck is this stuff on my body?" Cinder asked.

"This is my newest gift from me to you: A slime grimm." Salem answered.

"Slime grimm?" Cinder was a little confused.

"A very special kind of new grimm that affects certain... desires of the person." Salem smirked.

Cinder was about to lightly retort, but the slime was beginning to purr/vibrate, making her moan loudly again. Tentacles began rubbing her thighs which made Cinder drop to the floor, moaning more and breathing heavily with newfound desire. Looking at Salem, she began to drool a little, the slime absorbing the saliva. Using her strength, she wrapped her arms around her mistress and kissed her deeply. Salem completely expected this and kissed Cinder back. She had to admit that Cinder was a very beautiful woman and wanted to do this with her for quite some time. Soon though, they both got into it enough that they were making out on the bed with Salem on top, of course. Their arms were exploring each other's bodies like their lives depended on it. Their moaning was loud obviously and the slime was enjoying it to no end.

"Very good, Cinder. You're helping to test the slime grimm and doing a very good job." Salem moaned.

"Thank you, mistress." Cinder threw her head back in pleasure as the slime was fondling her breasts which turned out to be a very sensitive spot for the maiden. "I am loving this slime so far!"

"Why don't you let go, Cinder? Just let the slime do it's work and just fucking cum. Let out your desires." Salem whispered seductively. "Your body craaaves it's release. So, cum all you want." Cinder screamed loudly as her pussy came, her back arching up as she was releasing her pent-up desires onto the bed. Seconds later, Cinder was panting heavily on Salem's bed, her tongue rolled out of her mouth and her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head.

"How did you like that, my dear?" Salem asked, stroking Cinder's hair.

Cinder didn't respond and instead lunged at Salem, pressing her lips onto her breasts hungrily, her body practically radiating sexual desire. "That's it. Let it all out. Plow into me with the slime grimm's help." Salem urged. Cinder did just that and let multiple slime tentacles emerge and plow themselves into all their holes, thrusting at moderate speed.

"Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah!" Cinder was moaning like crazy with a happy expression on her face. She was enjoying this to the fullest. This slime was really something to behold. She wanted to thank her mistress for giving it to her, but she was too engaged in sexual activity to speak coherently for the time. She was drooling like crazy as well as cumming like mad. She'd cum for the third time in the span of an hour.

"Wow, cumming three times only in an hour. You've become nothing but a slutty maiden." Salem moaned. She hadn't cum yet, but she was getting close thanks to how hard the slime tentacles were thrusting. "Yes, that's it! Thrust all you've got into me!" Suddenly, the slime tentacles exploded, their cum painting Cinder and Salem's pussies and assholes' white, and making them cum at the same time. For Cinder, it was the fourth time she came. For Salem, it was only the second.

After that, both were panting, Cinder more heavily than Salem. "Well, how did I do, mistress?" Cinder panted.

"You performed very well, Cinder." Salem stroked Cinder's hair. "You did excellent."

"I am happy for that, mistress. I like having this slime on my body. I feel powerful." Cinder moaned lightly.

"I'm glad you like it. You've earned it. I want you to use it the way you see fit. As you've impressed me today, why don't you impress me more?" Salem had a sultry smirk. Cinder didn't need any more urging than that as she jumped back up, pinned Salem to the bed, and started making out with her all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Should this remain a one-shot, or does this have potential? Please let me know in the comments.
> 
> If so, what should Cinder's slime abilities be?


End file.
